warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
From This Moment On
I love this song! By Shania Twain and Bryan White. I hope you like this songfic, It's my first! =) From this moment Life has begun Dovepaw loved Tigerheart and she never stopped thinking about him, she snuck out every night to be with him. She felt like she could be herself with him. From this moment You are the one Tigerheart sat and overlooked the lake, the water gleaming in the sunlight, all he could think about was Dovepaw. He was so in love with her. Right beside you Is where I belong From this moment on Finally, nighttime came, and both Tigerheart and Dovepaw padded out of their camps and they met up at the lake. Tigerheart and Dovepaw would touch noses and they'd intertwine their tails, and sit there all night. From this moment I've been blessed I live only for your happiness Tigerheart knew that nothing in the world could stop him from being with Dovepaw, he just wished that they could both be in the same clans. And for your love I'd give my last breath From this moment on Dovepaw pressed her head against Tigerheart's shoulder, she felt so safe whenever he was around, but in her heart, she knew it wasn't right to see him. I'd give my hand to you with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you Can't wait to start Tigerheart purred and licked in between Dovepaw's ears, "I love you, Dovepaw." he whispered. "I love you too, Tigerheart." Dovepaw purred. You and I will never be apart My dreams came true Because of you Before they knew it, dawn came, and sadly they both had to go their clans. Dovepaw hated this part, she never wanted to leave Tigerheart, and a look in his eyes told her he didn't either. From this moment As long as I live I will love you I promise you this When Tigerheart returned to camp, only his mother, Tawnypelt, was in the clearing. She clearly noticed something about him and padded over. "What's wrong, Tigerheart?" he sighed and walked passed her. "Nothing, Tawnypelt." Tigerheart knew everyone in his clan was questioning him about his loyalties, and Tigerheart knew that they would find out sooner or later. There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on Dovepaw padded into the camp and noticed Ivypaw was talking away to Bumblestripe, it made her think of her and Tigerheart, and she sighed walking towards Lionblaze. Life was just boring without Tigerheart, and she knew that their love was something that could never be broken. Your the reason I believe in love And you're the answers to my prayers from up above "Tigerheart? Tigerheart!" Rowanclaw's meow interupted Tigerheart from his day-dream, his father looked at him concerned, "What has been wrong with you lately? You haven't really been paying much attention to anything." Tigerheart bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Rowanclaw," he meowed, "I'll try better." Rowanclaw nodded his head once in agreement, "Good. Now you can go with Toadfoot on a border patrol." Rowanclaw padded off, and Tigerheart sighed once again, and he padded off to see Toadfoot. All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true Because of you Finally! The sun was setting and the cats were going to a Gathering tonight. Luckily, Dovepaw was going to go, and when they waited for Firestar's signal, she just wanted to run into the clearing and sit next to Tigerheart. Once the ThunderClan cats ran in, Dovepaw managed to find Tigerheart, and they both sat in the back, behind everyone else. From this moment As love as I live I will love you I promise you this Tigerheart and Dovepaw looked at each other, and wrapped their tails together, and they sat there throughout the whole Gathering. There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment And they both knew only one thing; that they would love each other forever. I will love you As long as I live From this moment on Category:Songfic